Samson Parker
Samson Parker is a freshman student currently attending Millard High. He's a very short, skinny 14-year old boy that looks and acts more like he's 10. Despite his small frame, he has an incredibly ravenous appetite. Often, he's following around Dominick Altaïr and Blanky Elius (much to the chagrin of the former), and have been friends with the two even before attending Millard High. He's also a huge kiss-up to adults. Though Samson has a decent number of friends, many of his peers (especially Dominick) consider him annoying; however he is, for the most part oblivious to it. Ironically, although he's a bit of a wimp, he loves horror movies and violent video games. Relationships with Other Characters Dominick Altaïr Samson and Dominick have been friends ever since the 4th grade. Samson seems to see Dominick as somewhat of a role model (much to his annoyance). Although Dominick for some reason, just seems to be especially irritable towards Samson, often belittling him with sardonic remarks, he does see Samson as a close friend and appreciates having him around. Samson also often mooches off of Dominick, asking to borrow money and/or video games, as well as copying his homework. Overall, the two have a very brotherly friendship. Blanky Elius Blanky and Samson, as well as Dominick, have been close friends ever since middle school. Blanky is more tolerant towards Samson than Dominick is. Because of this, Samson often confides with her if Dominick is too annoyed to talk to him. If Dominick is not available to copy homework or mooch from, Blanky is Samson's second go-to person. Daisy Boone Daisy finds Samson to be completely adorable and often treats him likes a younger brother. Conversely, Samson loves being around Daisy, as he believes she's the nicest girl he knows. Aeolos Russo Samson and Aeolos are often hanging out with one another, along with Dominick and Blanky. If Samson's not bothering Dominick or Blanky, he's usually talking with Aeolos. The two are decently close, for the most part. Shikoba Ahtakakoop Occasionally, Samson tries to help Shikoba familiarize with his new surroundings, although he often just ends up confusing Shikoba even more. So far, the two are both friendly acquaintances. Alice Miller For a time, Samson had an infatuation with Alice. She, as he put it, was "his type of woman"; tough, strong, and spunky. Odd as it was, considering the two were almost polar opposites, Alice, in time, also grew mutual feelings. The two attended prom together. However, Alice later transferred out of Millard High to attend a private school. Annabelle Bean Samson and Annabelle have a strange ''relationship. Annabelle seems to have had a crush on Samson, but like everyone else does, Annabelle will often tease and ridicule him. Sven Tristan Stalwart Much like Dominick, Sven finds Samson extremely annoying. Usually, he ignores him or just ridicules him with insults. Gallery Other Appearances Samson_BannedStory.png|Samson as a MapleStory character Samson_Tinierme.png|Samson as a Tinierme character Samson_Otaku.png|Samson as an Otaku Avatar File:TS2Samson.png|Samson as a Sims 2 character File:Samson_Sims_3_(in-game).png|Samson as a Sims 3 character (in-game) File:Samson_Sims_3.png|Samson as a Sims 3 character (in Create-a-Sim) File:TS4SamsonCAS.png|Samson as a Sims 4 character File:Samson_Face_Maker.png|Samson in a Face Maker File:Trainer_Samson.png|Samson as a Pokemon Trainer File:Gaia_Samson.png|Samson as a Gaia character File:Lunaii_Samson.png|Samson as a Lunaii character File:Mii_Samson.png|Samson as a Mii File:Samson_Xbox_Live.png|Samson as an Xbox Live character File:Mangavatar_Samson.png|Samson as a Mangavatar File:Chibi_Maker_Samson.png|Samson as a chibi File:Samson_MySims.png|Samson as a MySims character Drawings File:El_Samson_Drawing.png|Samson as drawn by BlankyXP Etc. File:Samson_Outfits.png|Samson's Various Outfits File:Elementary_Samson.png|Samson as an elementary school student Quotes *'Alice:' *at the other table, mixing french fries, milk, and ketchup together in her lunch tray* "So. BORED." '''Blanky:' *at Samson* "You have a weird taste in girls." Dominick: "Seriously." Samson: "What can I say? I like girls with a little SPUNK!" —Part 4, during lunch *'Samson:' "... I'll return the stuff I owed ya, Dom, you can count on me!" Dominick: "...not really." Samson: "I'll prove you wrong!" —Part 17, while discussing about the many things Samson owes to Dominick Trivia *Samson has an irrational fear of squirrels. *In regards to video games, Samson loves almost anything that's bloody and violent, particularly Dante's Inferno, Mortal Kombat, Grand Theft Auto, and MadWorld. *Samson has the sloppiest handwriting known to man; sometimes, he can't even read what he wrote himself. *Samson is extremely underweight; he weighs only 92 pounds. *Samson has a high-pitched, prepubescent voice that can be somewhat grating on the ears. A sound clip of Samson's voice (made in Tomodachi Life): Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Males Category:Freshmen Category:Good Characters Category:BlankyXP's Characters Category:Active Characters